digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
All the Lights in the Sky 「COMPLETE」
All the Lights In the Sky 「COMPLETE」 is the re-release of Area 11's debut album, All The Lights In The Sky. The album is a compilation of almost all content released by the band in 2013, including off-vocals, b-sides, commentaries, and demos. The album was put up for pre-order on the 19th December 2013, alongside various bundles of merchandise, with a release date of 13th January 2014. The actual physical album is actually only an All The Lights In The Sky CD (only 11 tracks), however, the 4-disk digital album is the 「COMPLETE」 version. The digital download comes with pdf linear notes, wallpapers, and guitar/drum/bass tabs. Track Listing Disc 1 : ''' #System;Start #Vectors # Euphemia # Knightmare/Frame #Tokyo House Party #Shi No Barado (feat. Beckii Cruel) #Cassandra (pt II) #The Strays #Dreams & Reality #Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill #Bōsōzoku Symphonic '''Disc 2 : #System;Start (Off Vocal) #Vectors (Off Vocal) #Euphemia (Off Vocal) #Knightmare/Frame (Off Vocal) #Tokyo House Party (Off Vocal) #Shi No Barado (feat. Beckii Cruel) (Off Vocal) #Cassandra (pt II) (Off Vocal) #The Strays (Off Vocal) #Dreams & Reality (Off Vocal) #Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Off Vocal) #All The Lights In The Sky (Off Vocal) Disc 3 : #System Start (Commentary) #Vectors (Commentary) #Euphemia (Commentary) #Knightmare/Frame (Commentary) #Tokyo House Party (Commentary) #Shi No Barado (feat. Beckii Cruel) (Commentary) #Cassandra (pt II) (Commentary) #The Strays (Commentary) #Dreams & Reality (Commentary) #Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Commentary) #Bosozoku Symphonic (Commentary) Disc 4 : #Black Hole Giga Drill (Extended) #The Legendary Sannin #Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Piano Version) #Tokyo House Party (Dirty Version) #Tokyo House Party (Demo) #Shi No Barado (feat. Beckii Cruel) (Japanese Version) #Cassandra (Pt II) Demo #Stub Out The Stars (The Strays) (Demo) #Dreams & Reality (Demo) #Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Single Version) #All The Lights In The Sky Physical Release DSCF2137.JPG DSCF2139.JPG DSCF2140.JPG DSCF2141.JPG DSCF2142.JPG The Physical Release was made available on 13th January 2014. The reverse of the album bears the Track Listings as well as a bar code, the Honeydew logo with the words 'YOGS026' under it, the Yogscast Studios logo and the logo for the Inertia Corporation. The inside cover has the words "THIS ALBUM WAS PAID FOR, IN PART, BY THE INERTIA CORPORATION." on it. It also comes with a booklet, the same as the one that comes with the digital download. Trailer The trailer for the album contained a number of interesting observations, accompanied by a backing track of System;Start. The video starts with a shot of what looks like a green viscous fluid containing a bright glowing light. The screen cuts to a computer screen bearing the logo of a company called 'INERTIA CORP' and what looks to be akin to a BIOS menu depicting various characters. The next shot is of a human face with a closed eye: the human appears to be submerged in the viscous fluid. The screen cuts to the computer displaying the message 'CALIBRATION COMPLETE'. The next shot is of a circular room with green rotary warning lights and what appears to be some form of 3-part plinth in the center. A circular well-lit balcony looks over the plinth, with numerous silhouettes of men peering out over the plinth. 'Machine start' is called out and various meters are seen to fill up slowly; A dashboard labelled 'AREAS STATUS 1-20' is displayed with a light for each number from one to twenty, which slowly lights up. 'ALL THE LIGHTS IN THE SKY' flashes across the screen, alongside the word '「COMPLETE」'. A fan blade is seen to begin to rotate, stirring up the viscous fluid and inducing numerous air bubbles. The plinth is then revealed to be some form of altar made of three parts consisting of concentric circles and a wedge, illuminated by green light. Air bubbles rise from four circles surrounding the plinth, implying the entire plinth is underwater. The screen flashes to a sign depicting the phrase 「BA 11」, alongside a string of numbers, which appears to be in the same or as similar font to many of the Area 11 logos. The dashboard now displays numerous illuminated tracks labelled 'SB-01' to 'SB-05', which are shown to be 'ONLINE'. A waveform is seen to twitch towards the right of the screen. The scientist asks, "Cassandra, can you hear me?", to which she replies, "Yes." The waveform flickers as she speaks. A button is pressed on a dashboard and turns green. The scientist asks again, "Are you ready to begin?" His silhouette is shown on screen talking into a microphone. "Yes," Cassandra replies, the waveform flickering once more, "I'm ready." The camera cuts to the human's face. Her eye opens. The scene is suddenly illuminated with a brilliant orange light, revealing Cassandra's pink hair and green eyes. Analysis ba11.png|「BA 11」 areas.png|Area Status 1-20 BIOS.png|The BIOS-like screen from Inertia Corp. cassandraeye.png|Cassandra awakens. cassiespeaks.png|Cassandra speaking. eye1.png|Cassandra's closed eye. fanblades.png|The fan blades spinning. fluid.png|The green viscous fluid containing a mysterious glow... meters.png|The slowly-filling meters. plinth1.png|The 3-part plinth, overwatched by the ring of scientists. plinth2.png|A better view of the plinth. Air bubbles are seen to rise from the circles and the centre. sb1to5.png|The various inputs are shown to be online. scientist.png|The scientist addresses Cassandra. The heartbeat throughout System;Start makes its relevance known in this trailer, clearly being Cassandra's own heartbeat. The heartbeat is loud and percussive, implying that the sound is being heard from within the chamber of green viscous fluid rather than by a heartbeat monitor. The glowing object at the centre of the fluid shifts and is distorted by the rippling fluid, almost taking on humanoid aspects at certain frames, although perhaps this is somewhat of an over-analysis. Inertia Corp are presumably the company responsible for the experimentation being carried out on Cassandra. It is unknown at the time of writing what their exact purpose is. Inertia, in physics, is a body's reluctance to accelerate, decelerate or change direction. The BIOS screen which scrolls through shows the following letters: 8688/224GH/ //LK788 765/33AB/ TT//77542 LGT89: FFA56770 34523/76589/4754/868/OWLS/226/ 000938/2354235/462/4326325/3423/ 798883532/COOPER//432//COOPER/ 087087 (umb: 287) e22c654332 ver148 (frame 53TB) ----------SYSTEM CONFIGURATION---------- 13568 adam8b CON e3DB9 ersd77 YMB 65424 mm788T HEM 9FF31 pab532 TAR C000h klq273 FAD -- 8990 21392 gg5849 TTU -- 4556 66AT7 p4991G SCC HME55 oifg33 QWW ye334 tup009 KLO K9941 -- - -- - 20663 -- - -- - L4765 xx8390 TTF Note how the name 'COOPER' recurrs in this screen: this could be a keyword in a cipher however the pattern of characters means it is unlikely to be a cipher. 'LGT': Leo's initials and the name of the person who animated the video 'adam' alongside the word 'owls' also appears. On the 'Areas Status' panel, the areas light up in the following order: 01, 02, 03, 07, 04, 08 & 12, 09, 05, 10, 13, 19, 16, 06, 14, 11, 17, 20. Areas 15 and 18 are not shown to light up. This may be a hint towards the band's name's origin, however there were only 18 Areas designated in Code Geass. The central plinth appears to resemble some form of power symbol, with the circular and wedge pattern. This is perhaps a nod to the Digital vs. Analogue Theory. Underneath the sign 'BA 11' is the code: 0887425877 1238875342 730057892 985 28989326 . Above the display denoting the online status of 'SB-01' to 'SB-05' is a screen displaying 'DMG NUC'. Two circles are seen to spin around each other below this, until Cassandra says she is ready, at which point they become stationary. Trivia *Putting the CD into a computer reveals that the 11th track's name is simply "Symphonic". However, this is likely due to the computer being unable to read Unicode. *The disk contains a hidden track at the beginning of it, which is the single version of the song "All the Lights in the Sky". Category:Theory Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11